


Packed a pair of pretty Pecs

by 2kitsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, M/M, Swearing, mature content, tiddy fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: It was both a blessing and a curse battling with Hanzo. On one hand, they had this amazing synergy, not one that Jesse could find the coherent words to explain. On the other hand, however, Jesse found himself constantly distracted by Hanzo’s pecs.“I would have had to been an idiot not to notice your gaze boring into my pectorals,” Hanzo says teasingly as he meets Jesse’s eyes. “Even Genji noticed, and he is an idiot.” Hanzo adds, poking Jesse in the side.“That is true,” Jesse agrees. "Your brother is an idiot.”





	Packed a pair of pretty Pecs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostTheBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostTheBucky/gifts).



> Self Indulgent fic written because I just wanted to write about bara tiddies, seeing as Hanzo has some of the best tiddies in Overwatch and I am more than sure that Jesse would have the biggest kink for them. 
> 
> Also written for AshenOak. I hope you enjoy it, I wrote all of this in one go at like 3am and didn't do that extensive search for mistakes. You're welcome.

It was both a blessing and a curse battling with Hanzo. On one hand, they had this amazing synergy, not one that Jesse could find the coherent words to explain. On the other hand, however, Jesse found himself constantly distracted by Hanzo’s pectorals. A couple of times he had nearly been killed, distracted by the way they bulged as Hanzo pulled back his arrow to shoot, only to be very saved in the nick of time by one of his other team mates. Every time this happened Hanzo would look over, this peculiar look on his face that Jesse couldn’t quite comprehend before ultimately ending in a roll of his eyes, and go back to fighting against the enemy team. If it really bothered him then Jesse supposed Hanzo would bring it up once they were back at headquarters, lazing on whoever’s bed had been more accessible, but he never did; and so, Jesse kept his mouth shut. 

 

He supposed that he could bring it up too. Ever since getting together and having regular sex, Hanzo had become more comfortable with going along with what Jesse wanted, and with asking if he wanted to try something. But, this seemed like something that Hanzo would be too embarrassed, too proud, to do. And so, Jesse kept his mouth shut. Mostly he would forget, forget about this kink he had, but then he would see Hanzo in that damn half yukata, or even shirtless, and Jesse’s cheeks would go red with arousal, red from the inappropriate thoughts of what he’d like to do with Hanzo’s pectorals; no, with Hanzo’s tits. Because, really, they were big enough to beat half of the female OverWatch team.   
‘Tit’s’ such an effeminate name for something from someone who had probably had to exude masculinity since day one, being born as a mafia leaders son, but Jesse can’t get enough of calling them exactly that. If Hanzo heard him, Jesse would probably be sleeping alone for at least a month, so for now he’d stick to calling them just that in his own head. 

 

It’s not till one night, months later, that Jesse accidentally slips up. He’s got Hanzo right where he wants him, pressed so sweetly against his own bed-covers, moaning as Jesse kisses down his neck and over his clavicles, large hands gripping at Hanzo’s tiny hips while the black-haired man moaned his name and clawed at Jesse’s biceps. Jesse’s got one leg between Hanzo’s thighs, feeling Hanzo’s erection press against his own hip, and vice versa, as they slowly roll their hips together; not focused on getting this over and done with quickly before they’re interrupted by a new threat or something, and instead focused on slowly getting off together. They usually didn’t get a lot of time together, and so every second they did get together was time they valued. 

 

“Fuck,” Jesse breathes against Hanzo’s skin as he kisses down, down, down; going well over Hanzo’s clavicle and onto his chest. With how Hanzo was gripping to him his tits were pushed together, and Jesse spent and extra moment pressing his lips against the swell of Hanzo’s flesh. Forgetting himself for a split second, seems to be his downfall, because as Jesse goes down further until he’s ghosting over Hanzo’s dusky- pink nipples, and flicks his tongue out to taste the salt on Hanzo’s skin, he mutters, “God- damn I love your tits.” 

The clawing at his biceps stops, as does the eager press of Hanzo’s hips against his own. Jesse raises his head, red dusting his cheeks, to find Hanzo peering down at him peculiarly; but there’s a smirk on his lips that reminds Jesse of the cat who just got the canary. And in this case, he was the canary. 

 

“Excuse me?” Hanzo murmurs in his direction, and his smirk only widens when Jesse begins spluttering a little. Arching one of those damn perfect eyebrows, Hanzo added, “What was that about my tits?” 

 

Jesse full on choked, shooting his boyfriend a pleading look. He hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but with Hanzo looking down at him with that damn smirk, and that damn arched eyebrow, and a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, Jesse knows there’s no way he can go back now. 

 

“I uh-,” He starts, tapping an absent pattern onto Hanzo’s hips with his fingers. “Wasn’t supposed to say that aloud.” Pushing up, Jesse expects that Hanzo was done for the night and would probably retreat to his own room, only to be surprised when Hanzo grips harder at his biceps, not allowing Jesse to pull away. 

 

Hanzo’s looking at him like he’s the head of the mafia’s son again, with confidence and dominance, exuding prowess. “Tell me-,” He says. No, commands. “More about what you’d like to do to my tits?” 

 

Jesse splutters properly this time, cheeks a constant red. “Wh- what?” He chokes, shooting Hanzo a pleading look. There’s no way he was going to last now that Hanzo knew, no way in hell. He had given Hanzo power, and now the black-haired man was going to hold it over him forever; or, at least until he deemed necessary. If he had of known Hanzo was going to become such a tease, then Jesse would never have encouraged him to speak out about what he wanted, would never have given him the confidence; he had created a monster. Jesse had made his bed, and now he had to lay in it. “I uh- well.” 

 

“Scoot down a little.” Hanzo suddenly says, pushing at Jesse’s biceps to get him to move. Unsure of what was happening, but not one to say no, Jesse does so, getting up and scooting down with Hanzo. It’s a little awkward, because neither are willing to disengage completely from each other, Jesse only getting a little kneed in the crotch, and Jesse only accidentally got his hand caught up in Hanzo’s long hair. He had it down, he always wore it down whenever he and Jesse were alone, because Jesse likes it so much. Eventually, however, they end up halfway down the bed. Hanzo lays down on his back again, but when Jesse goes to lay down flush against him, Hanzo shakes his head and holds his hand out to help Jesse sit up. From there he manhandles Jesse into a position where the brunet was sitting over Hanzo’s sternum, arms above Jesse’s knees, much to the confusion of Jesse. 

 

“Here.” Hanzo says, quick hands on the waistband of Jesse’s briefs, pulling them down so that Jesse’s cock springs free and gives it a few generous tugs. Jesse’s watches with rapt attention, lips pulling back into his own half smile, as Hanzo smears the pre-cum leaking from the head of Jesse’s cock to the shaft, hips twitching forwards when Hanzo’s nail lightly scratches that sensitive spot just under the head of his cock. Hanzo keeps at it until Jesse’s cock is covered in the slick of his pre-cum, until Jesse’s getting antsy, flicking his hips forwards to try and find friction in the circle of Hanzo’s fingers. Unfortunately, or fortunately as Jesse’s not quite sure what he likes better at this moment, Hanzo stops completely and instead moves his hands to the sides of his pectorals. 

 

“Han- what?” Jesse starts, completely unsure of what Hanzo was doing. It wasn’t until Hanzo had pushed his pectorals together, creating a slit between them that looked so tight and perfect Jesse almost came right then and there, that he understood. 

 

Jesse’s dick twitches, dripping pre-cum all over Hanzo’s chest at the sight. “Oh, hot damn baby boy,” He drawls. And, indicating towards Hanzo’s chest with a nod of his head, adds. “All this just for me? You sure know how to treat me.” Not wanting to waste another second, Jesse lowers himself slightly so that his dick is in line with the tight slit Hanzo had made. There’s enough pre-cum on his shaft, and on the swell of Hanzo’s chest, that the slide is smooth enough. Still, Jesse lets out a low groan as he slowly pushes his cock in, reveling in the feeling of the tight heat around his sensitive member, one of his own hands braced back on his hip. Once he’s fully pushed in, cock enveloped in tight heat, he lets out another low groan that Hanzo smirks at. 

 

“There,” Hanzo says mockingly, “Is that what you wanted, Jesse?” 

 

“Fuck, Hanzo,” Jesse replies, beyond caring at this point as he stares down at the sight of his cock enveloped by Hanzo’s flesh, the head sticking out from above the top of Hanzo’s tits. “I can’t wait to fuck your tits like this.” The sight of Hanzo’s confident expression flickering for a second is what Jesse pulls back on, and then flicks his hips forwards, punctuating his point. Hanzo’s cheeks instantly turn pink, and he lolls his head back on the pillow as Jesse pulls back and fucks in once more. From there the roll of his hips is easy, and Jesse feels the familiar pressure growing in his lower stomach. From his pre- cum the passage between Hanzo’s tits is impossibly slick, enough so that that every thrust forward is producing a wet sound that adds to Jesse’s fantasy. 

 

It’s obviously getting to Hanzo too, because with every press of Jesse’s hips he’s matching the brunet’s moans, punctuated by his own little whimpers. Normally he’s embarrassed by Jesse dirty talking, resulting in him either putting a hand over Jesse’s mouth or stopping what they were doing completely, but with the blush riding high on Hanzo’s cheeks, and with the way Hanzo was lolling his head back and eagerly letting out his own sounds, Jesse throws caution to the wind. 

 

“Fuck Hanzo,” Jesse curses as he picks up the pace, feeling a familiar heat surfacing in his veins. “You look so hot with my cock between your tits.” He drawls. Hanzo, who had been maintaining eye- contact from underneath his lashes, looks away, the arches of his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning bright pink. He can’t cover his mouth, something Hanzo tended to do when he was embarrassed, due to using his hands to push his tits together, so he settles for turning his head to the side and trying to muffle how his moans only grow louder at Jesse’s words, despite being adamant that he didn’t like dirty talk. 

 

Smirking, Jesse is a little rougher as he pushes his hips forwards this time, knowing that Hanzo liked it rough, and continues in that same drawl. “Bet you like this a lot, huh?” Bringing his free hand back, Jesse places a large hand over Hanzo’s erection straining through is briefs, palming at the bulge and grinning when Hanzo’s cock twitches under his palm. Hanzo lets out these high-pitched whines and bucks up into Jesse’s palm, his nails digging into the flesh of his own tits. “Oh, so I was right. You like me using your tits like this. Like me using you like this. Huh, baby boy?” 

 

Hanzo mewls. “Jesse, please,” And bucks more firmly into Jesse’s hand. If Jesse had looked back, he would see that there was a white patch right where the head of Hanzo’s cock was, evidence of how turned on he was, of how desperate he already was. “Please.” He repeats, in a whisper this time, like Hanzo’s not sure why he’s whispering it, or what he wants. 

 

Jesse rolls his hips forwards, watching the way Hanzo’s eyelids flutter, the way parts of his long black his is sticking to his forehead. He’s beautiful, in every sense, and Jesse can’t help but admire as he blindly reaches inside of Hanzo’s underwear to pull out his cock. The sudden touch of his bare fingers must have been too much for Hanzo’s sensitive member, because he bucks up hard enough that Jesse almost falls sideways, a loud groan escaping his lips. 

 

“That’s what I thought,” Jesse murmurs. “You’re doing so well, Han, just a little bit longer.” 

 

Jesse works in tandem, fisting Hanzo’s member with one hand until the black-haired male is shuddering, and barely able to keep his hands in place to push his tits together. On the other hand, he keeps roughly fucking into the tight space between Hanzo’s tits, gaining pace and pressure. The pressure in his lower stomach has grown in pitch, the licking heat in his veins leaping to scorching flames, his skin hypersensitive, and it’s making him shudder and shake with every thrust forward. There’s sweat musing Jesse’s hair, and creating a sheen over his body, making it stick to his forehead and stand together in clumps, and Jesse rakes it back with the hand on hips hip. 

 

“Jesse,” Hanzo calls, voice wrecked from moaning, and rolls his hips up into Jesse’s palm. “I’m close. Oh fu- Jesse.” 

 

“Me too,” Jesse drawls back. The rhythm he had been keeping so far, even has he pressed harder and faster into, was lost as he became more desperate. The heat in his veins was becoming unbearable, and where it had been traveling out to the very end of his limbs, to his fingers and his toes, it was drawing back in to add pressure to his cock. Every push between Hanzo’s tits added to the pressure, added to the heat, until Hanzo was pressing a sweaty palm against Hanzo’s equally has sweaty shoulder to gain more leverage. “Together, baby, we’ll do it together.” 

 

Jesse raced faster and faster to the edge, every thrust between Hanzo’s tits becoming more and more unbearable. The pressure rose and rose, like the tide pulling further and further back before a tidal wave hit. The heat soared, burning everything in its’ way, turning to liquid lava in his veins. In the last second Jesse decides to release his cock from between Hanzo’s tits, instead taking it in hand and furiously jerking off over the swell of Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo immediately drops his hands from where they’d been pushing his tits together, one going over his head to grip at his pillow, and the other going to Jesse’s knee where his nails dug in so hard they left crescent shaped moons, bucking desperately into Jesse’s hand through all of this. Everything builds up, and up, and up until one more tug of his hand has Jesse cumming, stars behind his eyes as he shudders and pleasure explodes throughout this body; Hanzo’s name coming out as a loud cry over his lips. 

 

As he shudders through his orgasm, Jesse keeps his hand on his cock, milking himself for everything that he was worth, rolling his hips as he rode out his orgasm until he was oversensitive and had to stop. It’s then when Jesse feels the wetness under his other palm, and realizes in the back of his mind that Hanzo had cum at the same time as him after all. With one final squeeze of Hanzo’s softening member, earning him a whine from the black-haired man, Jesse cracks one eye open to look down at his boyfriend and feels heat return back to his cheeks.

 

Nothing would have prepared Jesse for the sight in front of him. Hanzo, sweaty and red faced, sweat sticking to his forehead and neck, hickies everywhere else, and with Jesse’s cum shining in milky white stripes over the generous swell of his tits that Jesse had just cum, and cum harder than he ever had in his life, from fucking. While Hanzo was still in post- orgasm bliss, Jesse was tempted to reach over and grab his phone to take a photo, but he was also sure that this wouldn’t be the first time this happened. Instead Jesse bent down, kissing Hanzo sweetly on the lips and grinning when the black-haired man whines softly, pressing just as gently and slowly back; obviously tired from his orgasm. 

 

Tired now, and feeling like the weight of the world was pressing down on his shoulders, Jesse not-so-gracefully rolls off of Hanzo and goes to stand up, having to hold onto the bed for a second because of how shaky his legs were from cumming so hard. Yawning, and scratching his own chest, Jesse goes straight for where he knows the tissues are, cleaning the hand Hanzo had cum on before doing anything more, and bring them back to the bed. Hanzo grunts, finally coming too, when Jesse reaches out with a tissue to clean up the cum on Hanzo’s chest, and Jesse kisses him again before moving. This time it was his own underwear that Jesse shucked off, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pulling them down before kicking them off somewhere. Hanzo still seems unresponsive, and so Jesse makes quick work of pulling his boyfriends underwear off too, the arches of his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning red when he sees just how much cum had leaked into Hanzo’s boxers. 

 

It was easy enough to pull the blankets up and over Hanzo, the black-haired man was surprisingly light, and after Jesse had thrown Hanzo’s underwear to the floor, he climbed in beside Hanzo; manhandling him so that Hanzo’s head was on his own chest, his arm underneath Hanzo’s shoulders. 

 

“Was that where you thought tonight was going,” Hanzo suddenly asks out of nowhere, startling Jesse a little because he thought Hanzo was already asleep. “When you started talking about my tits.” He shifts, and Jesse looks sideways to find Hanzo watching his side profile with those dark, inquisitive, eyes. Still, there’s that hint of mischief in there, just the tiniest glimmer, that made Jesse think maybe Hanzo knew about his interest in the black-haired males’ tits this whole time. 

 

Jesse sighs heavily, suddenly feeling far too tired for his age. “No,” He answers truthfully. “But I also have a feeling you might’ve planned some of this.” The small cue of Hanzo’s eyes widening, plus the playful way Hanzo’s lips stretched into a small smile, gives away as such. And man, Jesse really should have known he really couldn’t keep any kind of secret from Hanzo at this point. Gee, he felt stupid. 

 

“I would have had to been an idiot not to notice your gaze boring into my pectorals,” Hanzo says teasingly as he meets Jesse’s eyes. Oh, so they weren’t calling them tits now, as Jesse had expected Hanzo to do them once they had finished. Jesse feels his face heat up, looking away from Hanzo and up to the ceiling, bringing his hand up to rest the back of it against his own forehead, and is met with Hanzo chuckling at his clear embarrassment. “Even Genji noticed, and he is an idiot.” Hanzo adds, poking Jesse in the side before shifting so that he was more comfortably slotted against Jesse, swinging his leg over the brunet’s and settling so that his head was more comfortably resting on Jesse’s chest.   
“That is true,” Jesse agrees, moving slightly so that he was more settled too. He was getting tired now, his eyelids drooping and his body becoming heavy, a yawn making its’ way up his throat. “Your brother is an idiot.” 

 

“Mmm.” Hums Hanzo. 

 

The conversation ebbs out, the two laying there in comfortable silence. Hanzo was the first one asleep, presses up against Jesse’s side. With another kiss to Hanzo’s forehead, if anything he was a gentleman, Jesse slowly drifted off too with Hanzo in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like! It's greatly appreciated. 
> 
> (... AshenOak ... did you make it??)


End file.
